The Weasley Impression
by isolatedsociety
Summary: Fred and George's first year, filled with mischief, friendship, and MANY detentions.
1. Chapter 1

**These characters do not belong to me. Also, a similar fic was done before but I messaged the writer and read it, so I will make it as absolutely different as I can, with it still fitting in with the books.**

 **This fic is Fred and George's first year. I did some research (mainly reread the books), and tried to make this as canon as possible. Should you notice any mistakes, please leave a review to let me know, and I will change it as soon as possible.**

It was a beautiful sunny day, where you couldn't help but be outside with the warmth beating down on you, and your hand raised against the nearly blinding light. In other words, it was a Quidditch day.

Percy was inside, naturally, studying for whatever he thought was coming next year, tearing through books like a madman. But it worked just as well without him. Ron was Keeper, but other than that it was every player for themselves. They acted as Chasers, dodging past each other, hoarding the battered ball. When they neared the hoop, they would thrust it with all their strength, and Ron would hit it away. Charlie was winning, being the one with real experience, but the twins wouldn't admit it.

"We're better suited for Beaters anyway," George retorted, smiling all the same. His brother had merely laughed and tossed him the ball. Despite their loss, it was too nice a day to argue. The game went on, and they lost track of points. They rotated Keepers, and before they knew it possible, their mother called them in for dinner.

Mrs. Weasley took one look at the grimy children. "You are not going to even think about sitting down 'til you've washed up," she scolded, but smiled all the same. She too, had enjoyed this day, and felt no need to be angry.

Ginny had a better idea, however. "Mum, could we please eat outside? We could watch the sunset, as a family."

"And then finish our game," Fred added. George grinned, and Ron immediately perked up.

Molly smiled. "So long as you don't rush dinner, I'll consider. Arthur, would you help me with the dishes?" she yelled upstairs.

"I've got a law to rewrite dear, give me a minute."

"Policies on enchanted Muggle objects aren't as urgent as you'd like to think. We're eating as a family, which does include you."

"How can I refuse your cooking?" Mr. Weasley grinned, poking his head out the door to releive his wife of a platter.

The heat of the outside world had diminished, but it remained beautiful. The family talked and laughed, narrowly avoided a food fight, and once finished, all rushed out to watch the end of a Quidditch game. As they trudged inside, exhausted but beaming, a small dot on the horizon appeared. Ron, in looking back once more at the twinklings of a few stars on the twilight sky, pointed it out..

The twins turned to each other as one.

"It's our letters!"

"It must be, we never get mail, save a few letters at Christmas"

Before Mrs. Weasley could say a word, they were waving their arms furiously to attract the owl's attention. As it landed on a nearby branch, they could hardly contain themselves from tearing the letters off the owl's feet. They snatched up the papers, taking in the intricate wax seal, with the unmistakable lion, snake, badger and eagle. Hogwarts letters, finally there after years of waiting.

"Alright, you three, stick together," Mrs. Weasley warned, while scavenging through her purse for the supply list. They stood near the entrance to Diagon Alley, out of the way of the bustling wizards with all sorts of magical items. The twins gazed hungrily at an older boy's cart full of little trick items. Percy put his hands on the backs of the twins, as if to make absolutely sure they wouldn't run off.

Fortunately, all the books had been on previous lists, so they only needed one set for the twins, who were fighting over who gets the newest set.

"I'm getting Charlie's old robes, you take the books!"

"Can hardly read half of them, why don't we split the news ones? We share everything anyway."

"That reminds me, you're wearing my sock."

Their mother shook her head. "Stop it, you too. Percy, here's some money, would you take them to Ollivander's, I'll handle the books."

"Why don't you trust us with the money, Mum?" The twins straitened, feigning innocence.

She shook her head. "You both know perfectly well that would end. More foolish joke shop bits than imaginable. You'd be expelled in the first week." With that, she turned toward the bookshop. Percy could hardly keep the snotty smirk off his face.

"Come along now, don't want to run behind schedule," he announced, oblivious to the twin's shared eye roll. The group of brothers weaved their way through the crowds, Percy looking straight ahead and the twins taking in everything they could possibly see without exploding. Finally, the reached the shabby shop with the peeling gold letters over the door, reading _Ollivanders: Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C._ A small bell declared their arrival as they entered the shop. An old man with large pale eyes looked up from behind the counter.

"Percy Weasley, 11 inches, birch, core of dragon heartstring?'

"Yes, sir. I'm here to get my brothers' wands, though."

"Ah." Ollivander's pale eyes fixed on George. "You first, then. Come up, don't be afraid."

Nervously, the small boy inched up to the counter, glancing behind at his mirror image, who gave him a small smile. Confidence boosted, he turned to the old man, whose eyes twinkled as he whipped away to the countless boxes behind him.

"Now then," he said, with a stack of boxes, "Try these." He handed the red-haired boy a box, which contained a dark colored wand with a swirling handle pattern. "Give it a wave, my boy, there you go." Nothing happened. "No matter, here, try this one." They went through three wands like this, but the old man seemed to get more excited by the fails then the successes. Finally, he pulled out one with different colors all over and a woven-like handle. "Dogwood, 12 and-a-half inches, slightly springy. A wave, lad, like the others."

As George picked up the wand, he felt a certain tingling that none of the other wands had given him. When it cut through the air, a shower of stars followed it's wake, illuminating the shop in fiery light.

"Wonderful!" Ollivander clapped his hands, turning to Fred. "Your turn, now. Would you say you are close to your brother?"

Slightly confused by the question, Fred stuttered as he spoke. "Not Percy, sir, but George and I are closer than best mates." His twin beamed while his older brother looked offended.

"Should be easy enough, then," the old man muttered tracing his finger along the narrow boxes, pulling out one. He stopped, seemed to consider another box, then murmured to himself about choosing wizards. Ollivander looked up, saw three pairs of curious eyes staring at him, and cleared his throat. "Alright then, young man, one of these might do," he mumbled, but the maniacal glint of before had returned to his eyes.

Fred, slightly disturbed, took the first wand the old man had selected and gave it a wave. It nearly jumped out of his hand, flying straight back into the box. He looked to Ollivander, who smiled kindly and gestured to the second box. The red haired boy who looked exactly like his brother pulled out a dark, smooth wand with a pinecone- like handle. With a flick of his wrist, a shower of sparks so like his brothers shot from the tip, but these burned bright and went out fast.

Ollivander gave him an odd sort of look, then shook his head and turned to Percy. "Fourteen Galleons, young man, for two wands, thank you, have a wonderful day, you two boys." He looked kindly at the twins.

As the three boys bustled out of the shop, Fred turned to his twin, both their eyes shining with excitement. "Next stop, Hogwarts!" They laughed and ran after Percy to reunite with their mother.

 **Well I like this A LOT so far, it's fun to write. Next, they'll have to meet Lee Jordan, which I am looking forward to. Please if you have any Fred and George event from the first few days or year in the book or otherwise, if you be so kind as to leave a review and let me know that would be much appreciated.**


	2. Chapter 2

King's Cross Station was flooded with people on the first of September. They flocked the area, bustling and pushing past each other, not caring at all for the simple "Excuse me". They had one place to be, and it did not involve stopping for a chat. Every so often, one could see a small child behind a trunk almost their size, trying desperately to see the brick space between platforms nine and ten. Mr. Weasley stood behind his three boys, on his tiptoes to see over the many heads in the crowd.

He turned to the twins. "Alright boys, this is it. Don't look at the wall, follow Percy, and do not, under any circumstances, hesitate." The older man smiled at his younger sons, who gave him identical grins in return. Percy, done with the speeches he heard many times before, turned and walked confidently past the bustling Muggles, right through the solid wall. Fred turned and ran, dodging people until he reached the barrier. Remembering his father's words, he closed his eyes and pushed with all his might.

When he was sure of no impact, he looked up and took a breath. He had seen the Hogwarts Express when his brothers were the ones travelling far away, but this time, it was his turn. George let out a breath of relief and excitement as he appeared in the station, and shared a look of wonder with Fred. Their father brushed off his coat as he appeared beside them, and busied himself with searching in his bag for the sandwiches packed by his wife.

A light tap on the shoulder made the twins turn to see a boy their age with dark skin, dreadlocks, and an inviting smile with a twinkle of a joke. He held out his hand. "The name's Lee Jordan. Are you first years, too?"'

George shook his hand. "George Weasley. And this is my brother, Fred." Fred gave the new boy a wide grin. Before they could get any further, Mr. Weasley popped up behind his sons.

"Here are your sandwiches," he declared, holding two squashed pieces of bread with a thick layer of turkey in between. "You be good, now. If we get any letters about ANY funny business, your mother will not be happy." With a stern look, he embraced them and pushed them toward the train. "We'll write in the first few weeks. Before you know it, Christmas will be here."

"We're not the ones who are worried, Dad."

"Seems to me _you're_ the only one making any fuss."

As they helped each other hoist their trunks on, Mr. Weasley shook his head and smiled to watch them board the train. The engine pulled out of the station with a huff and a heave. The man with red hair stood on the station, waving until it was a dot on the countryside, bound for one of the most magical places in all of England. 

"Lee, over here!" Fred called, gesturing for the other boy to join them in their compartment.

Lee grinned. "Knew you were good people." He plopped himself down on the cushioned seat across from the twins.

"So, mate, where are you from?"

The other boy sighed. "Middle of nowhere, practically. My mum and I live alone. She nearly had a heart attack when there was an owl tapping at our window. And then another when she found out we'd have to go to London." He fidgeted, suddenly nervous. "Will it matter, me coming from people who don't have an ounce of magic?"

George dismissed him with a wave of his hand. "Nah. No first year's got any idea what they're doing."

"The only things we know we got because our prat of a brother, Percy, won't shut up about his schoolwork."

"And our other brothers won't tell us a thing."

They all shared a good laugh, and the rest of the ride was spent exchanging jokes and getting to know each other. Lee was instructed on the wizarding game of Quidditch, and the twins learned how to pick a lock. Before they knew it, they were scrambling to get their robes on as an announcement echoed in their compartment.

"We will be reaching Hogwarts in five minute's time. Please leave your luggage on the train, it will be taken to the school separately."

The three boys exchanged excited looks as they pressed their faces against the window to attempt at a glance at the school. When the train pulled to a slow stop, students of all ages poured from the doors out onto the grounds.

An enormous man was waving his arms, his head easily seen above the crowd. "Firs' years! Over here. I'm Hagrid, Keeper of Keys and Grounds. That all o' ya? Follow me then, mind yer step." With apprehensive and delighted looks, they began to tread carefully in the large man's footsteps. He turned around to speak to them. "Yeh'll be getting to see the school in a moment, right 'round this bend." As the slim path widened at the edge of an inky black lake, he stepped aside to allow the new students a look at the the school.

A chorus of _oohs_ and _ahhs_ echoed behind him as they saw the castle. Precariously on top of a towering mountain, was the castle, with its towers glimmering with inviting light. The twins whirled to see the other's expression, mirroring wonder.

Hagrid clapped his hands. "Alright then, no more'n four to a boat, quick as ya can." He pointed at a collection of small boats resting at the bank. The three boys clambered in, careful not to tip themselves into dark water.

With a shout of "FORWARD" from Hagrid, all their vessels began to slide gracefully across the water. No one made a noise, except Hagrid, who was humming an odd sort of tune. He then suddenly gave a yell, "Duck, now!" Just in time, the first years put their hands over heads to avoid being hit in the eye by drooping ivy. Once through, they floated through a pitch black tunnel, which echoed with Hagrid's humming.

They reached a bank, and there helped each other out of the boats to stumble up stone steps to a huge oak door, which the big man knocked upon three, clear times. A strict woman opened it. She may have been old, but she looked strong and confident. In her green robes and pointed hat, she was what a Muggle fairy tale book would describe as a witch, but she was by no means ugly or cruel-looking

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," Hagrid said, gesturing to his charges.

She nodded in thanks, then turned to the group of wide eyed, breathless children. "Come now, we're headed for the Great Hall and we shouldn't keep them waiting."

 **That required a lot of double checking on simple things like trains and how Hagrid talks. I tried realIy hard to make it different from the first book, but seeing as the first year trip to the castle is probably always the same, it was hard. I also made up Lee's background, so I'm not really sure if it's correct, but I think I'll keep it either way. The next part will be Sorting, then I'll have to think of some mischief for them! Thank you for reading and have a wonderful day.**


	3. Chapter 3

Behind the tall form of Professor McGonagall, the first years shuffled along the echoing halls. They strained their necks to take in any sight available, and turned their heads quickly as to not miss anything. Allowing them to pass her, the teacher bustled the children into a small room.

She turned to them and cleared her throat. "Past this door is the Great Hall, where the start-of-term feast will begin momentarily. First, you will be sorted into your house. There, you will meet the people you will spend the rest of your school days learning with. For your house, you can win and lose points, and those with the most points at the end of the year will receive the House Cup. We only have a short amount of time, and it would be wise to make yourselves presentable while we wait."

Fred turned to his twin. "Mirror, do I have any issues with my appearance?"

George made a mock serious face. "Only a little piece of turkey on the shirt. And do I need any maintenance?"

"No, dashing as ever."

Lee let out a burst of laughter as they pretended to fuss over themselves. McGonagall gave them a look, as if she was already dreading the trouble they would cause her. She wasn't given much time to ponder it, because that moment happened to be the one at which first years were admitted into the hall. They shuffled out of the chamber to the doors leading to the Great Hall.

Again, the first years let out a gasp. The ceiling was the sky, while candles cast a warm glow on the hall below. Hundreds of students of all ages sat at four immense tables. All eyes trained themselves on the line of nervous children following a professor to the head table. A short stool was placed front and center, and a ragged old hat on top. Whispers passed through the hall. McGonagall stood by the stool and looked at the hat expectantly.

Suddenly, the once boring lump of fabric split into a mouth-like shape, and burst into a bouncing song.

 _Wisdom isn't looks_

 _It doesn't come from books_

 _But those who think I'm just a hat_

 _Are crazy as a bat!_

 _By the founders I was made_

 _For a simple trade_

 _To sort the children, choose their path_

 _A house that will not show them wrath._

 _Slytherin, beautifully clever,_

 _Hufflepuff, as nice as ever._

 _Gryffindor, bravery owned_

 _Ravenclaw, knowledge known_

 _So sit on the seat_

 _And rest your feet._

 _I'll be quick_

 _And in a flick_

 _Your house will be decided._

The hat hit a high note to end its song, and the students clapped politely, but anyone could tell it was the actual sorting that mattered to them. Their eyes quickly turned back to the first years, expectant and gleaming. Fred could see Charlie and Percy next to each other at the Gryffindor table, and hoped with all his heart he could join them.

Professor McGonagall pulled out a long piece of parchment and started to call off names of children in alphabetical order. The hat might contemplate a moment, then all at once roar a house name. "SLYTHERIN!" to a girl with short black hair. "HUFFLEPUFF!" was given to a blonde boy with a nervous smile. "GRYFFINDOR!" was directed at a grinning Lee Jordan. "RAVENCLAW!" was shouted at a darker skinned girl, who flinched at the noise. Being at the end of the alphabet, all Fred and George could do was shift awkwardly on their feet, waiting their turn.

Finally, after what seemed like eternity, Fred was called up. Trying to appear confident, he walked as fast as he could to the stool, heart practically jumping out of his chest. Gingerly, he sat down as the hat was lowered onto his head. He squeezed his eyes shut. One moment seemed to drag on.

"GRYFFINDOR!"

Fred smiled, and practically flew over to Charlie, who patted his back and moved over to make room.

"Knew you had it in you." They both turned their attention to George. He looked petrified a he sat stiffly on the stool. The color suddenly drained from Fred's cheeks.

What if they weren't in the same house? How could he survive without whom he considered his other half? How, what if…

"GRYFFINDOR!" The shout echoed throughout the hall, and Fred cheered the loudest as his brother joined him for a feast. He was relieved, hungry, and more excited than he'd ever been before.  
_

Lee sighed as he glanced at his schedule. "Potions first. Honestly, if i hadn't previewed those books, I wouldn't know what half these things are. _Transfiguration? Herbology?_ Strange names."

The twins stared at him blankly.

Lee sighed, and shouldered his bag. "We better get to class, then."

Stuffing one more bite of breakfast into their mouths, Fred and George scrambled to gather their books, rushing after the other boy. "You should, the Potions teacher, Snape, is awful."

"We've heard so many stories about him taking points from Gryffindor that he's pretty much our worst enemy."

''And we haven't even met him yet!"

"I meant 'we' as in the house."

"Whatever."

"Whatever is right. I just won't step out of line." Lee gave them a confident smile.

"That's too bad, seeing as stepping out of line is exactly what we plan to do." They gave him two mysterious grins as they ran ahead of him took a wrong turn, then went back to following his lead.

The trio walked into the class laughing, but were immediately silenced. The professor at the desk gave them a look that would kill if it could, and gestured sharply at the seats. The classroom was a dungeon, literally and figuratively.

"Might I ask what was funny?"

The students shook their heads frantically, and he sneered. "I would hope you will have more sense than to disrupt my class again."

"What sense, smell?" Fred muttered under his breath.

"Your class hasn't even started yet!"

"I will have to disagree. The hour has just arrived. That is two offenses, and I am generous enough not to take points, but mark my words, I will have no restraint against the notion in the future. Am I clear?"

Careful, the twins sat down beside each other. Snape smiled, and turned to walk back to the front of the class. A few students shuffled in, and the professor glared. He stood up in front of the board, surveying the children, who squirmed in their seats under his piercing gaze.

"Potions is an art, one that which not all will be able to perceive. Those mentioned will struggle in my class, for I leave no room for stragglers." The professor pointedly glanced at Fred and George. They stared back at him with dual sharp brown eyes, unblinking and unafraid.

Snape cleared his throat. "I advise you to take notes. We will begin the basic potion theory. Every stir in this class, every speck of ingredient, is enormously important…"

As discreetly as possible, George nudged his brother with his elbow, a subtle question. _Wanna cause trouble?_ Fred grinned, but quickly hid it under the mask of a worried look as Snape eyed them cautiously. When the professor looked back at the class to continue his lecture, George leaned in to confer with his twin.

With a whisper as low as humanly possible, George said, "What about a trip.."

"Five points from Gryffindor for talking in class. Don't try anything, Mr. Weasley," Snape barked, then sneered menacingly.

Almost sheepish, the twins straightened. Fred fiddled with his quill as he jotted down some notes, but not ones on the class. _How about we try something_ outside _of class?_

 **I am so sorry it took me a while to update, but I did have to write a song. Personally I didn't like it much, but you can't have a sorting without one. Please leave a review for an idea or some mistake you noticed. Thank you for reading, and I hope you have a nice day!**


End file.
